memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Forgotten History
| author = Christopher L. Bennett | publisher = Pocket Books | format = paperback | published = April 2012 | pages = 384 | ISBN = ISBN 9781451657258 | date = December 2266 - March 2275 February 2383 | stardate = | altcover = }} Forgotten History is a Star Trek novel by Christopher L. Bennett, published by Pocket Books in 2012. The novel is the second in the Star Trek: Department of Temporal Investigations series. Description :The agents of the Department of Temporal Investigations are assigned to look into an anomaly that has appeared deep in Federation territory. It's difficult to get clear readings, but a mysterious inactive vessel lies at the heart of the anomaly, one outfitted with some sort of temporal drive disrupting space-time and subspace. To the agents' shock, the ship bears a striking resemblance to a starship, and its warp signature matches that of the original Federation starship —the ship of James T. Kirk, that infamous bogeyman of temporal investigators, whose record of violations is held up by DTI agents as a cautionary tale for Starfleet recklessness toward history. But the vessel's hull markings identify it as ''Timeship Two, belonging to none other than the DTI itself. At first, Agents Lucsly and Dulmur assume the ship is from some other timeline… but its quantum signature confirms that it came from their own past, despite the fact that the DTI never possessed such a timeship. While the anomaly is closely monitored, Lucsly and Dulmur must search for answers in the history of Kirk's Enterprise and its many encounters with time travel—a series of events with direct ties to the origins of the DTI itself…'' Summary The Enterprise's experiences with time travel draw the attention of a senior Starfleet officer, Antonio Delgado, who discovers that the ship's cold restart above Psi 2000 have charged the engines with chronitons and made it capable of time warp. Kirk and his crew are initially enthusiastic about Delgado's desire to explore the idea but when a number of incidents nearly alter the timeline they change their minds. A committee is set up to explore the possibility, headed by archeologist Meijan Grey, and evolves into the Department of Temporal Investigations. When the Enterprise's five-year mission ends, Delgado takes advantage of the refit to acquire the old engines and uses them to build the Timeship One, intended to take a short jump into the future. However, before they can do so a duplicate Timeship One returns from the future, with its dying crew explaining they went too far and succumbed to Hawking radiation. When the launch is cancelled, the duplicate Timeship One and its crew vanish, proving timelines can be erased. Grey decides to more closely regulate temporal experimentation. However, the Enterprise is then involved with an incident with a Vedala planetoid, which causes them to swap places with the Vulcan ship Muroc from the alternate timeline that the Onlies came from. With humans having never developed space travel, in this timeline V'Las turned the Vulcans into a military power who are at war with a Klingon/Andorian alliance. The ship is caught in the crossfire before Kirk allies himself with the Vulcans. Meanwhile, Spock, in his own timeline aboard the , discovers the alternate T'Pring is aboard the Muroc. After they experience pon farr together, he tells her how to find the still lost Kir'Shara and they work together to swap the Enterprise and the Muroc again. Although the Vedala demand the Federation surrender the planetoid and its technology, Grey and Delgado remove one of their drives and use it to construct the Timeship Two, hoping to travel into the past or future of another timeline. Instead, they create a confluence with the 2383 of their own timeline. That era's Department of Temporal Investigation intervene and, reviewing confidential files, are surprised by Kirk and Grey's relative role in proceedings. The Enterprise answers a distress call from Timeship Two and Kirk beams aboard with a landing party. They are disturbed by the intervention of a Klingon/Andorian ship from the 2383 of the alternate timeline, which threatens to alter history so the Klingons gain advanced technology and conquer the Federation. They are saved by the alternate T'Pring, who managed to turn Vulcan towards peace and end the war with most of the Klingons and Andorians. Lucsly and Dulmur board the Timeship Two and Lucsly reluctantly gives Kirk the information needed to reprogramme the ship's engines to emit a cancellation wave. Kirk directs Spock and Scotty to do the same with the Enterprise, giving the crew the knowledge to time travel in any ship, and the timeline is restored. The Vedala reclaim the technology and Grey and Delgado are allowed to retire quietly. In the future, the DTI choose to continue to believe the myth with regard to Kirk and Grey. References Characters ; :Loom Aleek-Om • Laarin Andos • Marion Dulmur • Teresa Garcia • Meijan Grey • Virum Kalnota • Gariff Lucsly • Arthur Manners • Meyo Ranjea • Simok • T'Viss ; :Auberson • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Chezrava • Shantherin th'Clane • Mike Cleary • Willard Decker • Marcella DiFalco • Ted Erickson • James T. Kirk • John Kyle • Monique Ledoux • Ryan Leslie • Ron Liftig • Leonard McCoy • Enrique Mercado • Mosi Nizhoni • Reiko Onami • Joaquin Perez • Rixil • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Hrrii'ush Uuvu'it • John Watkins • Dierdre Watley John Farrell • Angela Martine • Marla McGivers • Janice Rand • Theresa Ross • Shuuri'ik • Spring Rain on Still Water • Elaine Watley • Worene ; :Claudia Alisov • Heather Petersen ; :Tracey Amritraj • Vincent DeSalle • Frank Gabler • William Hadley • Dierdre Watley ; :Nijen Danehl • Antonio Delgado • Harriet Griswold • Samira Jalili • Burton Kwan • Heihachiro Nogura • William Smillie • ch'Venethes • T'Vran Jonathan Archer • Lori Ciana • Robert L. Comsol • Matthew Decker • Angela Delgado • Benjamin Finney • Roberta Holverson • • George Samuel Kirk, Sr. • Pasthemon sh'Levram • • Christopher Pike • • Satak • Benjamin Sisko ; :Crenfel • Meijan Grey • Vaacith sh'Lesinas • Arthur Manners • Simok ; :Satak • Sekel • Sornek • T'Pring Muroc • Soval • T'Viss • V'Las ; :Pava Ek'Noor sh'Aqabaa • Barak, son of Krase • Shantherin th'Clane • Revethanis ch'Naras • Tunzos Pasthemon sh'Levram ; : Em/3/Green • • Sord ; :Chuu'iik Hru'uith • Konahr Lutet • Lyban • Manti • Maria Moi • Lyo Morhas • Grace Murabi • Vexam ko Nel • Palchelle • Zhimen ch'Rhettel • S'kaa • Danga Sitru • T'Nuri Akaar • Leonard James Akaar • Neil Armstrong • Isaac Asimov • B'kash • Balok • Isambard Kingdom Brunel • Glynnis Campbell • Bonnie Prince Charlie • John Christopher • Zefram Cochrane • Damocles • Elisa Delgado • Duane Jard Elbir • Eleen • John Glenn • Amanda Grayson • Hypatia • Kautilya • Edith Keeler • George Samuel Kirk, Jr. • Kor • Roger Korby • Krase • Alexey Leonov • Chab jav Lorg • Joanna McCoy • Lorne McLaren • Harcourt Fenton Mudd • Samuel Solomon Qasr • Saavik • Sarek • Gary Seven • Solkar • Stonn • Ahmed Suleiman • Surak • Sybok • T'Pau • Valentina Tereshkova • V'Ger • V'Las • Kenneth Wescott • Zora Starships and vehicles : (security vessel) • ( ) • ( heavy cruiser) • ( scout) • ( ) • (Protectorate ringship) • Thorn of Justice (Compact warship) • Timeship One (timeship) • Timeship Two (timeship) • travel pod • workbee • Apollo 11 • argosy • • • • Doomsday machine • ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) • • • F-104 Starfighter • • • • • • • tug • Verity • Voyager 6 • Locations :Black Star system • Chasav III • Earth (Greenwich (DTI Headquarters), London • North America (Briefing Room 14, Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco) Palais de la Concorde, Paris) • Earth Spacedock • Gamma 400 • Lembatta Cluster • Luna • Pelos (Imperial Palace) • Prime Meridian • Sol • Starbase 9 • Starbase 12 • Vedala planetoid • Warlock Station Aldebaran III • Alpha Centauri III (New Samarkand) • Andor (Laibok • Sheineth Province) • Argelius II • • Axanar • Axis of Time • Beta III • Beta Niobe • Black Star • Capella IV • Coridan • Cygnet XIV • Davlos • Delta Triangle • Denobula • Earth (Aberdeen • Greenwich Park • Mount Vesuvius • Pompeii • Royal Observatory) • Elysia • Eminiar VII • Enceladus • Epsilon IX station • Epsilon Eridani • Federation-Klingon border • Galos Sigma • Gamma 7A • Gamma Trianguli VI • • Gliese 229 • Hellguard • Icor IX • Ithen • Izar • Jupiter • Makus III • Mars • Mestiko • Miri's homeworld • Mirror universe • Mutara sector • Neural • Omega IV • Omicron Ceti III • Oort cloud • • Paan Mokar • Psi 2000 • Regulus • Regulus III • Rigel XII • Sarpeidon • Saturn • Sauria • Sector 006 • Sherman's Planet • Skagway • Split Infinite • Starbase 23 • Talos IV • • • Venus • (Mountains of Gol) Races and cultures :Andorian • Aurelian • Betelgeusian • Caitian • Deltan • Denobulan • Edosian • Efrosian • Elasian • Human (African • American • Asian • Congolese • Italian • Navajo • Russian) • Ithenite • Klingon • Lorillian • Makusian • Mazarite • Nausicaan • Pelosian • Orion • Rhaandarite • Risan • Saurian • Suliban • Troyian • Vedala • Vulcan • Zakdorn Acamarian • Aquan • Augment • Aulacri • Borg • Capellan • Clan Ru • Cygnetian • Eminian • Fabrini • Gorn • Halkan • Human (Greco-Roman) • Megarite • Onlies • Romulan • Sarpeid • Taurean • Tellarite • Tholian • Tiburon • Yang • Zeon States and organizations :Cambridge University • Chronal Assessment Committee • European Alliance • Federation Cabinet • Federation Department of Temporal Investigations • Federation Intelligence Council • Federation Science Council • Federation Starfleet • Institute of Galactic History • Institutes of the Federation Science Council • Khitomer Alliance • Klingon-Andorian Compact • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Operations • Starfleet Science Operations • Tandaran Institute of Temporal Studies • United Federation of Planets • United States of America • Vulcan Protectorate Aegis • Apollo program • Borg Collective • Central Research Institute of Aldebaran III • Earth Centroplex • Gatherer • Gorn Hegemony • Great Western Railway • Klingon-Romulan Alliance • Masters of Gol • Nazi Germany • press • Regulus III Science Academy • Rigel colonies • Romulan Star Empire • Smithsonian Orbital Annex • Starfleet Control • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Inspector General Office • Starfleet Intelligence • Temporal Integrity Commission • Ten Tribes • Terran Empire • Tholian Assembly • United Earth Space Probe Agency • United States Air Force • Vulcan High Command Ranks and titles :administrator • admiral • agent • aide • ambassador • artist • assistant chief engineer • astronaut • astronomer • author • bureaucrat • captain • chair • chief • chief engineer • chief medical officer • Chief of Starfleet Operations • Chief of Starfleet Science Operations • chief science officer • chief scientist • clerk • commander • commanding officer • commodore • communications officer • consultant • councillor • crewman • Deputy Chief of Starfleet Science Operations • deputy director • diplomat • director • doctor • ensign • executive officer • explorer • Federation Secretary of Science • fiancé • first officer • freshman • governor • gunner • Head of Research • helmsman • High Teer • historian • inspector • junior clerk • junior researcher • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • line officer • Masters of Gol • mathematician • medical technician • medtech • nurse • petty officer • philosopher • physician • physicist • • politician • President of the United Federation of Planets • professor • protestor • pyromaniac • quantum physicist • queen • rear admiral • refugee • researcher • scholar • schoolmatron • science adviser • scientist • security chief • security guard • second officer • senior officer • senior physicist • sergeant • sharpshooter • slave • slaver • social worker • sociologist • soldier • special agent • staff officer • subcommander • technician • temporal agent • temporal refugee • temporal physicist • theorist • theoretician • tourist • trader • transporter operator • vice admiral • xenoarchaeologist • xenohistorian • xenopsychologist Science and technology :agriculture • air tank • algorithm • alternate timeline • alternate reality • anachronism • anemia • • ansible technology • ansible transmitter • antennae • antidote • antimatter • antimatter containment • antimatter pod • archaeology • artificial gravity • asteroid • astrogator • astronomical unit • atavachron • atmosphere • atomic bomb • attitude control • automatic course preset controls • bairns • bandwidth • beverage dispenser • binary code • bioresearch • black hole • black star • blue star • brown dwarf • Bussard collector • cable • carbon-dioxide scrubber • Cauchy horizon • causal loop • chroniton • chroniton emissions • chroniton field • chronometer • circulatory system • cloaking device • Cochrane equation • coleopteric warp drive • coma • communications • communicator • computer • cordrazine • cosmic dust cloud • cosmic ray • data card • data slate • deflector assembly • deflector coupling • deflector dish • deflector grid • dilithium articulation frame • dilithium circuit • dilithium regulation • disease • disruptor • dissociation • Doppler shift • dwarf planet • ecliptic • EM band • emergency manual monitor • energizer • • entropy • Everett-Wheeler equations • felinoid • Feynman curve • field generator matrix • fire extinguisher • firing mechanism • flamethrower • forcefield • forcefield coil • fusion reactor • G5 star • genetic augmentation • genetic medicine • gravimetric band • gravitational field • gravitomagnetic effect • gravitomagnetic field • graviton • gravity • gravity plate • gravity well • Guardian of Forever • gyroscope • habitable zone • hafnium • hand phaser • Hawking radiation • heads-up display • helm • hologram • homeomorphism • hormone • humanoid • hydrogen • immunity system • immunization • implosion • impulse deflection crystal • impulse engine • infrared • intercom • intermix chamber • interphase • interphase psychosis • interspace • interspatial fissure • interspatial rift • ion storm • isolation suit • Isomorphic compound • Kerr singularity • life support belt • light • light year • lightning rod • luminosity • magnetic constrictor • magnetic field • Manheim equation • manual override lever • mass • master regulator • master systems display • master timeline display • mathematics • matter-antimatter reaction chamber • medicine • megalith • memory • meteoroid • microwave • Minshara class • missile • Möbius strip • moon • nacelle pylon • navigational sensor dome • neutrino • neutron star • neurology • neutrino • nodal sphere • nonlinear quantum mechanics • nova • Novikov loop • nuclear platform • oil lamp • padd • paradox • phase discriminator • phase injector • phase lock • phaser • phaser bank • phaser emitter • pheromone • photon mine • photon torpedo • physics • plague • planet • planetoid • plasma injector • plasma shock • plasma stream • plasma torpedo • plastiskin • pocket dimension • polarity • polarized hull plating • power transfer conduit • predestination paradox • pregnancy • probe • prototype • psionic energy • puberty • pulsar • quantum circuitry • quantum coordinates • quantum dating • quantum entanglement • quantum equations • quantum gravitational theory • quantum history • quantum information • quantum linearity • quantum mechanics • quantum physics • quantum reality • quantum resonance • quantum signature • quantum slipstream drive • quantum theory • radar • radiation • radiation sickness • radio metrics display • red dwarf • reintegration • resonance pulse • satellite • Schrödinger equation • science • scope • self-causative loop • sensor • sensor dome • shield harmonic • shock absorber • singularity • slingshot effect • solar flare • solar wind • soliton warp bubble • space amoeba • spacetime continuum • spacetime topology • spatial distortion • spatial fold • spatiotemporal quantum state • Split Infinite • star • star system • stellar magnetosphere • stellar spectra • structural integrity • subcutaneous transponder • subspace • subspace anomaly • subspace band • subspace beacon • subspace confluence • subspace field • subspace geodesic • subspace manifold • subspace metric • subspace transceiver • subspace transporter • supernova • swirl-chamber intermix reactor • syncope • taranium • technology • telepathy • temperature • temporal distortion • temporal drive • temporal dynamics • temporal energy • temporal phenomenon • temporal physics • temporal theory • temporal tricorder • temporal warp • terraform • theoretical physics • theoretical physics database • theory of general relativity • theragen • thermodynamics • thruster • time bomb • time field • time jump • time loop • time machine • time portal • time rift • time travel • time vortex • time warp • timeline • torpedo launcher • tractor beam • transporter • transporter emitter • transtator • transuranic element • tri-ox • tricorder • tritanium • Vard equation • Vedala confluence drive • viewscreen • voder • warp coil • warp core • warp drive • warp engine • warp geometry • warp nacelle • warp plasma conduit • warp reactor • warp signature • wave analyzer • wave theory • white dwarf • wormhole • X-ray Time and events :1930 • 1968 • 1969 • 2202 • 2298 • 2366 • 2381 • 2140s • 20th century • April • August • century • Common Era • day • December • Earth-Romulan War • Eugenics Wars • February • Federation-Klingon War of 2267 • Friday • Greenwich Mean Time • Gregorian Calendar • January • July • June • March • May • millisecond • Monday • month • November • October • second • September • Space Age • stardate • Temporal Cold War • time • Tuesday • War of Kentin • Wednesday • week • World War II • World War III • year • Year of ShiKahr Other references :armillary sphere • art • art deco • audit • auxiliary control • bench • Bible • bijective map • botanical garden • branch office • bribe • • bureaucracy • burlesque revue • bush • Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) • catwalk • Centauran oak • cher-wit • chimera • chronometric sensor protocol • city • classicism • cold start • colonial history • colony • colony supply run • Constitution of the United States of America • continent • court martial • dais • Damoclean • death penalty • Declaration of Independence • deity • desert • dinosaur • distress signal • drydock • elephant • The End of Eternity • engineering • espionage • evasive maneuver • execution • extinction • famine • Federation Standard • fez • Flag of the United States of America • flagship • footbridge • Frankenstein • gang warfare • General Order 7 • geyser • gnat • golf • government • Greek language • greenskin • hangar • helmet • history • history book • horse • humpback whale • industrial • interrogation • jasmine tea • Jefferies tube • jewelry • joke • kahs-wan • kal-if-fee • Kir'Shara • Kol-ut-Shan • Kolinahr • ladder • Latin • le-matya • literature • logic • loophole • Louis XVI table • Lunar golf • • maintenance crawlway • mating bond • medical degree • medical kit • meditation • military • mind meld • mushroom • muzzle • neuropressure • nuclear arms race • observation gallery • ocean • oceanographic report • Omicron spore • Organian Peace Treaty • painting • patrol route • pattern Sulu-Gamma • poetry • politics • pon farr • pre-warp civilization • primary hull • Prime Directive • privacy screen • promotion • protest • racquetball • record • regulation • religion • report • research • resignation • restaurant • robe • sand sculpture • Saurian brandy • scarf • science station • sculpture • scuttling • secondary hull • sewer • Shakedown cruise • shore leave • silk • situation room • slavery • stable • star chart • starvation • subcouncil • subdivision • subspace transmitter junction • superpower • sword • t'hy'la • t'kam'la • • thesis • tour of duty • tree • unidentified flying object • Victorian house • vote • water Timeline Chronology ; 2266 - 2275 ; 2383 Production history Appendices Related stories * - The Delta Triangle and Elysia from this episode are referenced. * - The method of travelling to and from Elysia as created in this ebook is referenced. * - The Enterprise's refit was discussed. * - The Enterprise's voyage through time is examined. * - The Enterprise's short voyage through time near Psi 2000 was also examined. * - Jonathan Archer's knowledge of the Temporal Cold War is referenced. * - Antonio Delgado debriefs Kirk regarding the discovery of the Guardian of Forever. * }} - Commodore Delgado assigns the Enterprise to explore history a mission carried out in this episode. * - Scott postulates that any number of factors could contribute to the Enterprise's ability to time travel, including the plasma injectors Balok gave the Enterprise. * }} - The mysterious appearance of Miri's Earth is explained. * - The Enterprise crew's encounter with the beings of this universe is referred to. * }} - The Chronal Assessment Committee discusses the discovery of the atavachron. * - Antonio Delgado studied the population of Omega IV because he believed that planet's American artifacts were the result of time travel. * - The Enterprise's voyage to the Guardian of Forever is used as a reference frame. * - The Enterprise's second encounter with Gary Seven is referenced. * - The raid on the Guardian's planet by Clan Ru is mentioned. External links * * Author's Annotations category:dTI novels